What can happen when you just have a shower?
by Mysterious Melody
Summary: Ike is tired after a long, hard day of fighting; and retires early to his room, during a shower he gets mental images of a certin Hawk, hat happens when that same hawk finds him and returns his feelings and dreams become reality.


AN: Hi it's me Chidori187; this is a fic I wrote for the IkexTibarn pairing, this is AU so yes it is set on Tellius during the war in Fire Emblem, Path of Radiance, but it's a bit different because I have added things in that wouldn't have been there, i.e. The shower of course.

What can happen when you just have a shower?

It had been a long, hard day, and Ike was feeling done in. He retired to his room earlier than usual which didn't escape the notice of his friends and allies. Upon entering his room Ike took off his cape and threw it on the floor; he headed towards the bathroom where he turned on the shower and began to undress while he waited for the water to heat up.

After a couple of minutes, the water had heated up to the temperature Ike loved best and now fully naked he stepped inside the shower; as he stood there as the water cascaded down his back all of the troubles of the day just seemed to fade away, now was the time when he was just Ike. Not the leader of an army, there was no war for him to worry about, all he had to do was be himself, normal eighteen year old Ike. Before he knew it his thoughts had strayed to a certain Hawk Laguz, with hair as black as night and piercing golden eyes.

_W-what why am I thinking about him THAT way? _Ike was very confused, but he couldn't stop these thoughts from flooding his mind, the Hawk's toned body, running his hands all over him before dropping to his knees and taking Ike's cock into his mouth; sucking on him intently and using one hand to knead one of Ike's sac's and the other to tease a nipple on Ike's chest. Before Ike knew it he was rock hard, he reached down and wrapped a hand around his cock and began to pump at a steady pace, imagining that instead of his hand it was the Hawk's mouth, gently sucking and swirling his tongue around the painfully hard organ.

"Mmm...Tibarn..mmm..." Ike groaned in pleasure as he continued to masturbate to an image of Tibarn in his head, head tipped back in pleasure and eyes shut tight.

Ike immediately opened his eyes when he heard a shocked gasp come from the doorway, when he looked there stood Tibarn himself. _Oh shit he would have heard me._

Ike stood stock still in the shower; a hand still wrapped around his very erect cock, and Tibarn stood in the doorway running his eyes over Ike's body as he takes in what he's just witnessed; no clue as to what he's thinking. Ike was so tense he was barely breathing, just stood there, the water still running over his muscular body, waiting for Tibarn to say something , to do something; instead of just stand in the doorway. _Next time I have a shower I need to remember to lock the doors!_

Ike's breath hitched when he felt his hand removed from his cock and a larger, rougher hand take its place, and soft but strong lips seal themselves over his. _This can't be happening? Tibarn , couldn't, he wouldn't...would he? _"Tibarn...what are you?" Ike whispered when they parted for air, his breathing ragged.

"I want you Ike...to see you naked with water flowing down your muscles was a big turn on, but when I heard you moan my name, it was like a dream come true...you want me too." Tibarn proceeded to press a knee in between Ike's legs, rubbing up against his manhood "Mmm Ike feel what you do to me." Tibarn whispered huskily into Ike's ear grabbing one of Ike's hands and leading it into his pants, where Ike felt just how hard Tibarn was.

Ike began to pump Tibarn's cock eliciting moans from the proud Hawk; Ike eyed the body of his lover appreciatively, the water from the shower running down Tibarn, making his hair glisten like it had snowdrops in, he watched as a single droplet ran down Tibarn's neck and down his chest, where he saw the wet material of Tibarn's, let's face all too revealing vest had stuck to his skin, gripping every muscle. "You have far too many clothes on Tibarn." Ike whispered, his voice thick with lust as he removed his hand from Tibarn's pants, causing Tibarn to whine at the loss of contact, until he felt Ike remove his vest and begin squeezing and pinching his nipples. "Tibarn, you are so hot...mmm..." Ike let out a moan when Tibarn began to rub his knee against his manhood, creating greater friction.

"Why thank you Ike." Tibarn stated before latching his mouth onto one of Ike's earlobes, Ike's ears were a very sensitive spot and he instantly let a very loud moan fly loose from his lips. "Hmm found a sensitive spot I see." Tibarn smirked, he loved hearing Ike moan, and boy he would make this boy scream his name in pleasure.

Ike's hands moved to unbuckle Tibarn's belt and remove his pants, he slid them down over tanned thighs and let them fall to the ground, Tibarn stepped out and kicked the article of clothing away, Tibarn smirked _Good thing I decided to go Commando today._

The two lovers stood at arm's length, gazing at each other's naked bodies, both liking what they see.

"Mmm Ike." Tibarn couldn't get enough of seeing Ike's naked body; it was hard to control himself he just wanted to fuck him hard. Grabbing Ike's hand he placed them above Ike's head and held them to the wall with one hand; the other hand running down Ike's toned arms, then tracing the muscles on his chest pausing to squeeze Ike's nipples between his fingers.

"Mmm Tibarn." Tibarn smirked; he loved hearing HIS Beorc moan his name. Tibarn slid his hand down Ike's body, reaching behind him to give his ass a firm squeeze before stroking the inner part of Ike's thigh which for Ike was surprisingly arousing. "Ooooh Tibarn...Ungh..."

Hearing such moans come from this luscious lips Tibarn didn't know how much longer he could simply tease the younger Beorc; but he didn't want this to be a onetime affair; he wanted this always. "Ike...listen to me, I don't want this to be a one off." Tibarn breathing was heavy and his voice full of wanton lust, but he would stop now if there was no chance this could be a lasting relationship.

Ike was shocked; there was no way he wanted this to be a one off, he was stunned that this had even happened! To hear Tibarn say those words made a strange feeling well up in his chest; Ike realised then what it was he felt for the Hawk. He loved him. "Of course I don't want this to be a one off; I want to be with you; but what if people don't accept us?"

"I couldn't care less if they don't; from now on Ike you belong to me; as I belong to you." Tibarn raised his hand to cup Ike's cheek. "For now and always." He lightly stroked Ike's cheek with his thumb.

"For now and always? Hmm I like the sound of that." Ike smiled softly at his lover, his Tibarn, his Hawk. "I love you Tibarn."

Those words were like music to Tibarn's ears; he had secretly loved the Beorc since he saved Leanne from Lord Oliver; so Tibarn wasted no time in replying "I love you too Ike." He moved his hand back down to Ike's inner thighs and began stroking again, slowly moving closer and closer to Ike's manhood; before wrapping a hand around and stroking and squeezing it gently.

"Oooh... T-Tibarn... oooh ." Ike was now panting heavily, his chest rising and falling at a fast pace. Tibarn moved to suck and nip at Ike's neck before wrapping his tongue around Ike's earlobe causing even louder moans to be ripped from Ike's throat. Tibarn couldn't hold on much longer, he had to taste him; so he dropped to his knees in front of Ike releasing his hands, and wrapping one around the base of Ike's cock before sucking at the head; then sliding all the way down using his tongue to lap the underside of his shaft. "O-Ohhhhhhh T-TIBARN!" Ike just couldn't hold in the moans, Tibarn's mouth enveloping his cock felt better then even his wildest imagination. _God he's talented with his mouth._

Tibarn relished in the fact that he was pleasing Ike this much; to hear those screams of pleasure, to hear his name being yelled at such a volume; it made him shudder with anticipation at the thought of how much Ike would scream with pleasure when he took him. He felt Ike getting more and more worked up and sensing his orgasm was near, sucked harder and more intently on his cock, humming a tune which sent vibrations from head to base sending Ike over the edge.

"T-Tibarn, I'm gonna come!"Ike yelled as his seed barrelled down Tibarn's throat, Tibarn swallowed every drop.

"Mmm Ike you taste...goood." Tibarn purred when he spoke the last word, he stood again kissing Ike with a passion and invading his mouth with his tongue, tasting every inch of Ike's mouth and allowing the bluenette to taste himself.

Before Ike knew it; Tibarn had raised him off the ground and wrapped his legs around his waist. "Ike this will feel uncomfortable at first, maybe even hurt but please try to relax." Tibarn spoke slowly in order to sooth his lover if he was nervous; Ike nodded in response and Tibarn coated three of his fingers in saliva and place a finger at Ike's entrance. "Are you sure you want to do this Ike?" He wanted to be sure that Ike was ready for this.

"Yes...please Tibarn, inside, I need you inside me." With that Tibarn nodded and pushed a finger into Ike's entrance, he felt Ike's body immediately tense up at the intrusion.

"Ssh Ike; try to relax." Ike nodded in response; after a couple of minutes he was relaxed enabling Tibarn to slide the second finger in and begin a scissoring motion. Once again Ike tensed up; but quickly relaxed as he felt the pleasure settle in moans flying out of his mouth in every direction, Tibarn then moved his other hand to stroke Ike's already hardening cock; while sliding the third finger into Ike's entrance.

Ike noticed the intrusion of the third finger but the pleasure Tibarn was giving him took his attention away from the pain of being stretched; but then Tibarn hit that certain spot inside of Ike. "TIBARN ON MY GOD!!!" Ike shoved his hips down into Tibarn's hand to try and get him to hit that spot again; instead Tibarn removed his finger from Ike. Ike wasn't sure why he had done this; then it occurred to him, Tibarn had deemed him ready and was now preparing to enter him.

"Now Ike don't worry, there will be pain at first but once I'm inside I'll give you time to adjust and then you tell me when to move okay?" Tibarn searched Ike's eyes for any sign that he understood or had changed his mind.

"I understand, just enter slowly." Tibarn nodded, and slowly entered Ike and watched as Ike closed his eyes to try and ignore the pain; once Tibarn was fully sheathed inside him he stayed still for Ike to adjust to him; as much as he wanted to just start thrusting into him like a wild animal he needed to wait for Ike to be ready. After a couple of minutes Ike rolled his hips as a sign for Tibarn to move; Tibarn began to thrust in and out of Ike, at a slow and torturous pace. "T-Tibarn please...faster, harder...Ungh..." Ike was becoming lost in the pleasure; those words came out as a needy whine.

"I like hearing you beg Ike; come on beg for me." Tibarn thrust into him a little harder barely grazing his prostate.

"Oooh, please...oh god please Tibarn, please go faster, harder, please fuck me harder, oooh that feels so good." Ike was almost seeing starts at even that slight bit of contact to his prostate.

Tibarn smirked at the effect his ministrations were having on Ike; deciding to be a nice Hawk he sped up his actions and aimed for that certain spot deep within Ike.

"FUCK TIBARN!!!! OH FUCK THAT'S GOOD...UNGH...OOOH..." Ike was now screaming at the top of his lungs, caught up in the height of passion. Tibarn plunged a hand down in between their entangled bodies and grabbed Ike's cock; pumping him in time with his thrusts. "O-ooh Tibarn! Oooh so good, I'm soo close." Ike's breathing was heavy and coming out in pants.

"Ike...you're so tight." Tibarn was grunting in pleasure, Ike walls clenching around him as he rammed his cock into his tight little hole; he was close to his orgasm.

"OH GOD TIBARN!!" Ike yelled as Tibarn once again made direct contact with his prostate; he released his orgasm all over Tibarn's hand and stomach, clenching his walls around Tibarn's cock pushing him over the edge; with one last thrust he unleashed his orgasm deep within Ike.

They stayed there entangled; stood under the shower catching their breaths, the warm water helping to bring them down from the high. After a few minutes Tibarn pulled out of Ike and lowered back down to stand on the floor. "Ike that was amazing." Tibarn told the flushed Beorc who looked at him with drowsy orbs, his voice sounding breathless.

"Tibarn...stay with me tonight?" Ike asked a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Of course for now and always." Tibarn lifted Ike into his arms and took him to the bedroom, snuggling down into the bed; Ike curled up next to Tibarn, drifting into a peaceful sleep feeling totally sated. _Good job I didn't lock the doors._

AN: ~point to review button~ please review on your way out, feel free to flame but know that I just ignore them so if you don't want your flame to be ignored don't even bother reviewing, and if anyone mentions grammar I already explained in the other AN so save your breath, well hope you enjoyed it ^_^ next time I post will be a AkuRoku fic.


End file.
